Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a large-scale high-pressure gasholder in which a plurality of internal tanks have been accumulated in a honeycomb structure.
Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,917,809 B2 shows the idea of the large-scale high-pressure gasholder accumulated in the honeycomb structure. However, “U.S. Pat. No. 8,917,809 B2” needs some supplemental technologies when actually manufacturing it.
Problems the Invention is Solving
It is not so difficult to manufacture a single internal tank of 750 atmospheric pressures. However, there are two big problems. First, it is difficult to uniformly heat a plurality of internal tanks accumulated in the honeycomb structures with heating oven. The second is the size accuracy of hexagon pillars is difficult to achieve because the pillars are encompassed by thermosetting prepreg.
When the specification of a large-scale high-pressure gasholder is 750 atmospheric pressures, a ten-foot container size and a total capacity of 3000 liters or more, the number of internal tanks becomes about 60 pieces.
Each internal tank is reinforced by a plurality of thermosetting prepreg plies and is accumulated into a mass structure. The internal tank reinforced by the thermosetting prepreg does not have structural strength, if it is not heated & pressurized. Therefore, it is necessary that all internal tanks are heated and pressurized at identical terms.
By connecting of all internal tanks continuously, all internal tanks can be pressurized by the same internal pressure. However, it is impossible to heat all internal tanks, which are accumulated in ten-foot container, at identical terms by the oven method. The oven method is shown in “U.S. Pat. No. 8,917,809 B2”.
Another problem is that the thermosetting prepreg is soft and sticky cloth at room temperature. Thus, it is impossible to manufacture the hexagon pillars of honeycomb cell that are covered with thermosetting prepreg with precise accuracy.
Even if the external size of hexagon pillars is inaccurate, when the external size of a honeycomb cell is made small, the honeycomb structure can be made because hexagon pillars expand from inside. However, the position of the Connection Ports of the internal tanks shifts slightly with each other when a honeycomb structure is built by a plurality of hexagon pillars whose external sizes are not accurate. As a result, the work to connect each flange continuously needs long working time. When working hours becomes long, the work becomes more and more difficult because the adhesive of the thermosetting prepreg begins to melt.